


George

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Looney Tunes References, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy loves on the team. And, unknowingly, on her Soulmate, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	George

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> This fic is for phoenix_173, who loves the Classic Looney Tunes, too!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy was the Team Mom. She made sure Jane and Bruce got enough to eat when they were sciencing, she yelled at the sky to check up on Thor (and at her phone to check up on Clint) when he had been gone for longer than she liked, she peppered Steve with pop culture references, she came up with increasingly complex secret handshakes with Sam, and she distributed hugs and dessert when necessary (most often to Wanda and Scott).

So when Steve brought Bucky to visit, there was no chance that she wouldn't accept him as a new member of the family.

In fact, when he and Sam walked through the front door, she pounced on him.

"Just what I always wanted!" she declared, squeezing his torso and non-metal arm (she couldn't fit the other one in her hug). "I will name him George. And I will hug him, and pet him, and squeeze him, and pat him and pet him, and love and caress him."

Sam rolled his eyes, but Steve, who was behind them, dropped Bucky's bag loudly.

"Buck—" he began.

"I understood that reference!" Bucky told her.

“What…?” Sam wondered.

Darcy’s eyes widened and she looked up at her brand new Soulmate. “Well, now I’m  _ definitely _ keeping him forever!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you guess what Darcy's pet name for Bucky is.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/145357045753/george)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
